The objective is to investigate the effects of 1) essential fatty acid deficiency and 2) excess glucose administration on parenterally nourished rats. This will be done by giving rats parenterally all their nutrients as solutions containing either an excess of glucose or free of essential fatty acids. The proposes assays are lung lipid synthesis as measured by using deuterium as the tracer, P-V curves and histological examination.